


.

by WinryGreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryGreen/pseuds/WinryGreen





	.

 

 

**\- Zayn, magnes-toi on va finir par rater le bus !**

**\- Voilà, voilà** , il sortit de la salle de bains, **j'essayais juste de faire tenir cette maudite mèche. Quelle idée de naître avec des cheveux bouclés**. Liam lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, **et chiotte il pleut. J'ai passé une heure à me coiffer pour finir avec les cheveux plaqués tel un chanteur de boys band des années 90 !**

**\- Zayn, même si tu te trouvais au milieu d'un ouragan tes cheveux ne bougeraient pas.**

 

      Zayn lui lança un regard qui se voulu noir mais ne l'était pas du tout. Liam secoua la tête en roulant des yeux et ferma celle-ci derrière lui avant de fermer à clé, se dépêchant pour arriver à l'arrêt de bus. Et comme ils arrivèrent en avance, le métis en profita pour une fois de plus faire valoir son mécontentement. Il avait froid, le temps était humide et en plus le bus n'était pas encore là. Mais Liam ne faisait que sourire face à la mine ronchon de son petit-ami, il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue en lui disant combien il le trouvait mignon quand il râlait.

 

 

**\- Je ne suis pas mignon. Je ressemble à rien et ma capuche va écraser mes cheveux.**

**\- Avec la cire ils restent en place Z'. Regarde les miens.** Zayn lui lança un regard plein de jugements.

**\- Mon Chéri, la seule chose dont tu as besoin est un bon coup de ciseaux.**

**\- Je croyais que tu aimais les cheveux longs ?**

**\- Je les aiment sur Harry. Toi, ils ne te vont pas.**

**\- Et bah... merci.**

**\- Liam, tu n'as pas une tête à cheveux longs. Bon il vient ce bus oui ou merde ?**

 

      Oui, il l'aimait. Et sa vie serait bien triste s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Dire que tout avait commencé de manière assez inattendue un an plus tôt. Un couple plutôt improbable mais qui pourtant marchait du tonnerre, l'un complétant l'autre.

 

 

 

 


End file.
